


hope

by Anonymous



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, some humour too bc i didn't want it to become angsty, wooseok's worried about the Thing most of us (i assume) are worried about for this final ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As they come closer to Friday, Jinhyuk notices Wooseok distancing himself from everyone, especially him.





	hope

**Author's Note:**

> warning: brief depiction of a panic attack
> 
> thank you in advance if you actually read through this whole thing!!

Jinhyuk has noticed Wooseok’s been staying later than usual in the practice room. He’s also noticed the other’s been distancing himself from the other boys, only talking with them if it’s to go over their performance, or giving short responses if talked to.

(He’s slightly upset that this distancing thing also includes him, and it seems to be mostly him who Wooseok has been ignoring. Had he done something wrong?)

He’s tried questioning the other about his behaviour, only for Wooseok to insist that it’s just him working extra hard to give their audience their best final stage.

He knows that isn’t it. Wooseok’s trying to distract himself from something.

Jinhyuk doesn’t know what it is, and no, he won’t try to pry him about it. He knows trying to do so will only cause Wooseok to shut him out. That can’t happen, especially not at this final evaluation where communication is so important.

Maybe he should just give him time.

“But if you ever want to talk about, I’m right here. You know that, yeah?” That’s the best he can offer for the other, knowing how stubborn he tends to be.

Wooseok dismisses his words every time, telling him that he’s alright.

(As if he’ll believe that.)

* * *

He’d woken up to go the bathroom when he notices that Wooseok’s bed is empty.

After leaving the bathroom, he sneaks to the practice rooms, noticing a light emitting from one of the rooms.

Just as he’d thought, Wooseok is busy practicing their song’s choreography. He’s so focused, he doesn’t seem to notice Jinhyuk coming in.

He only stops when Jinhyuk turns off the music.

“Turn it back on.” He’s wearing an unreadable expression as he looks at Jinhyuk through the mirror.

“Wooseok...haven’t you practised it enough? Besides, it’s really late. You should rest up.”

“I’m okay. Just...give me a few more minutes.”

“I don’t know what you’re trying to distract yourself from, but I don’t want you to risk your health, especially when you’re so close. Please don’t exhaust yourself.”

Wooseok doesn’t say anything. He only averts his gaze to the floor.

Jinhyuk sighs, knowing the other wants this conversation to be over.

“Look, I know you’ll brush me off again, but I’ve noticed how different you’ve been these last few days...like I’ve said before, I’m here for you if you want to talk about whatever it is that’s bothering you.”

Jinhyuk’s about to drop the subject, maybe change it to something else in fear of Wooseok becoming annoyed (and perhaps completely ignoring him), when Wooseok finally speaks.

“You might not be there for me next week.” The other speaks in such a soft voice, he almost doesn’t hear him.

Jinhyuk furrows his eyebrows. “Huh? I’ll always-“

Wooseok finally turns around to face him directly, briefly startling him.

“Have you seen what your fans are saying online? They’re worried about you. _I’m_ worried about you. You might not-“

“Wooseok, what-“

“What happens if you don’t get into the final group? What if I’m sitting up there without you by my side, huh? Who am I going to talk to whenever things become stressful, like the way we’ve been talking when things have been stressful during these last few months? I-“

Wooseok looks up to the ceiling trying to stay composed.

Oh.

_Oh._

It finally clicks in his brain as he sees the tears starting to form in the other’s eyes.

He can’t believe he didn’t think of it earlier, of course Wooseok would worry about this. 

“Things won’t be the same, even if they let us talk t-through video and phone calls! The contract is 5 years, Jinhyuk! I-I don’t know if I can’t handle being without you and the others-“

“Hey, hey, deep breaths,” he grabs the other’s shoulders in an attempt to calm him.

“We’ll be living in d-different places...what if our schedules never coincide, what if I can’t s-see our other members?”

“Deep breaths. Let’s sit down, alright?” Jinhyuk waits for confirmation from the other before helping him to the ground. He sits beside him, both leaning against the mirrors of the practice room.

He waits until Wooseok’s breathing has calmed before speaking, “I understand your concern, but the way you’ve been acting, I don’t think it’s fair on the others, or me. I thought I’d done something to upset you.”

Wooseok grabs his hand, his face apologetic. “Aww no, Jinhyuk, I didn’t mean to-“

He intertwines their fingers, squeezing Wooseok’s hand in reassurance. “No apology needed, now that I know why you’ve been acting like this.”

Wooseok just closes his eyes and leans into Jinhyuk’s side. Still holding his hand, Jinhyuk traces small circles on Wooseok's hand with his thumb as they sit there in silence. It’s only after some time that Wooseok replies. He cranes his neck to face the taller, eyes still filled with worry.

“But seriously, what happens if only one of us makes it?”

Honestly, he’d been thinking about that possibility, but he knows what they’d gotten into when they’d agreed to compete in this show. It’s alright, he’d prepared himself.

(Or, uh, maybe not. But ha, he won’t let Wooseok know that.)

“No matter happens tomorrow, you’re still Kim Wooseok, I’m still Lee Jinhyuk. No matter what silly contract arises from one or both of us debuting, I won’t let it affect us. I’ll still be there for you, no matter what. I’ll find a way...ha, or should I say ‘my Wei’”

Wooseok manages to roll his eyes at that.

“Since we can’t predict what will happen on Friday, I don’t think there’s any use stressing over it. Of course we should give our audience the best performance we can, but more importantly, let’s just enjoy the precious moments we have now, both between ourselves and the friends we’ve made through this competition. I don’t want us to leave this place without any regrets. Can you do that for me?”

Wooseok nods, uttering a soft “yeah” as his head falls back onto Jinhyuk’s shoulder.

“Anyway,” a smirk forms on Jinhyuk’s face, “Won’t you look a little silly if after all this, I actually make it in with you? Oh! Or what if I get a higher ranking than you?”

Wooseok uses his free hand slap him on the shoulder. 

“Ow! That actually hurt!” He whines, feigning a hurt expression. It changes to a wide grin as he notices the smile on the other’s face.

(He desperately wishes he’ll still be able to see Wooseok’s smile on D-day.)

_I mean, I s_ _till have a chance to make it, right?_

Before he has the opportunity to go further into this line of thought, a yawn interrupts his process.

“Maybe we should head back to bed now.”

He stands up, still holding onto Wooseok’s hand. He gives one last reassuring squeeze.

“We will get through together. We’ll be okay.”

Wooseok’s response is a gentle squeeze back.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh yeah, i wrote this last night but didn't get time to post it until now...we are SO close to finding out the debut line up.
> 
> i'm not sure what to expect for tonight's episode. i don't know if i should stay positive, or just prepare for the worst...I'm also feeling conflicted because while jinhyuk is my first pick (wooseok's my second) and I want him to make the final group, i also recently checked out a few (okAY a LOT) of UP10TION's videos and I really liked them? I can't imagine how older honey10s are feeling right now ;-; 
> 
> So uh, let's just hope everything works out, no matter what the final result is.


End file.
